VPBE
* Audio Engine Update |Latest = April , 2018 |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * (Legacy) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Conqueror Varus profileicon.jpg|Conqueror Varus The following Ward skins have been added to the store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: General League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Whenever Ahri lands 2 spell hits against a champion within seconds, she gain 20% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds (9 second cooldown). ** Whenever Ahri hits an enemy with one of her abilities, she gains a charge of , and can gain up to 3 charges per ability cast. Upon reaching 9 charges, her next ability heals her for for each enemy hit. * ** Granting bonus movement speed. ** Whenever Ahri hits an enemy with one of her abilities, she gains a charge of , and can gain up to 3 charges per ability cast. Upon reaching 9 charges, her next Orb of Deception that lands heals her for for each enemy hit. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** Initial delay increased to seconds from . ** Fox-Fire has priority targeting for targets that meet at least one of the following sets of conditions: *** The target is a champion affected by and is within 725 units of Ahri. *** The target is the most recent target Ahri has launched a basic attack against (within the past 3 seconds) and is within 725 units of Ahri. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** If Charm hits an enemy champion, Ahri's abilities deal 20% bonus damage to them for 5 seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; - Unrework * - Reintroduced ** . ** When LeBlanc falls , she periodically becomes stealthed for 1 second and creates a controllable clone of herself with less health}}, which lasts for 8 seconds or until killed. ** 60 seconds. * - Reintroduced ** . ** LeBlanc projects an orb towards the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them for 4 seconds. ** The mark will be consumed once LeBlanc damages the marked target with any other ability, dealing the same magic damage again. ** ** 6 seconds * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Dash speed reduced to 1450 from 1600. ** Snapback lock-out duration changed to ( seconds from finishing dash) from ( seconds from starting dash). * ** Initial AP ratio reduced to from . ** Root base damage increased to from . ** Root AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 40. ** Tether range reduced to 865 from 885. * ** . ** LeBlanc casts a mimicked version of her most recently used basic ability, applying the same effects and dealing modified magic damage. ** seconds. ** *** Deals magic damage, and the mark deals . ** *** Deals magic damage. ** *** Deals magic damage, plus an additional magic damage upon rooting. ; * ** If Lux shields at least one other ally on the outgoing path, the returning wand will grant twice as much shield. ** The first ally hit by the wand is shielded for twice the amount and deals on their next basic attack. ** Casting time of seconds. ; * ** % bonus movement speed with an ally in his belly when moving towards enemy champions. * ** Grey health damage convertion increased to % from %. ** Health restored from grey health reduced to % from %. ; * ** Passive base damage reduced to from . ** Varus' next deals % of the target's missing health}} bonus magic damage, increased by , for a maximum of % of the target's missing health}}. The damage is capped at 360 against monsters. ** 40 seconds. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 30 from 35. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to 10 from 9. ** Health regeneration growth increased to 1 from . ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 45 from 40. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from %. * ** Recharge time reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost changed to from . Items ; * Swapping between trinkets now sets your new trinket to the same percentage remaining cooldown as your old one rather than flat 120 second cooldown on swap. ; * Swapping between trinkets now sets your new trinket to the same percentage remaining cooldown as your old one rather than flat 120 second cooldown on swap. * Now available at level 1 from level 9. * Cooldown changed to seconds from . * Range increased to 750 at all levels from . ; - Removed * Removed from the game. ; * Swapping between trinkets now sets your new trinket to the same percentage remaining cooldown as your old one rather than flat 120 second cooldown on swap. Upcoming ;Upcoming skins * * * * * * * * Unknown skins for: , , , , , . State of Skins 2018 ; Champion Update ScheduleChampion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update # - Visual and Gameplay Update # - Visual and Gameplay Update Akali Update teaser 01.jpg|Akali Update Teaser Nunu Update teaser 01.jpg|Nunu Update Teaser References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes